Return of the Beast King
by digimentals
Summary: It has been 2 years since the events of Tamers. Jeri deeply misses Leomon to this day. But with the arrival of a new threat to the Digital World,fallen warriors will be revived.Will the Tamers stand up to this new threat or perish?


**Return of the Beast King**

**Hey everyone. This is my second fan fiction on Fanfiction. Net. This is basically a Tamer fic( Digimon Tamers).**

**I was inspired to write this after watching the episode 'Lion Heart'. I was feeling pretty low when I watched Leomon die and felt really sorry for Jeri ( in the English dub, Juri in the original).**

**Personally Leomon is one of my favourite Digimon in Tamers and I was really touched by Leomon and Jeri's partnership. So this fic basically involves these two. Oh, and if you guys want, I could involve a bit of Jerato in later chapters.**

* * *

**DISCLAMATION:**

I do not own the Digimon franchise. It solely belongs to Toei .

* * *

**Chapter 1: Remembrance **

Beelzemon stood there, a wicked grin plastered on his face. The other Tamers stood horrified, gazing at the Mega level. He almost seemed to be the reincarnation of the devil. He drew out his twin **Death Slingers **and pointed them at the barely conscious Kyubimon lying at his feet.

"Ready to die, Renamon?" laughed Beelzemon.

Kyubimon looked into Beelzemon's dark red eyes. There was no fear in her eyes, only a look of pity along with determination.

"D-Don't do it, Impmon….Please.", whispered Kyubimon as she looked directly into the Demon Digimon eyes.

Beelzemon's eyes shifted to look down at her scathingly. His eyes were a dark red,, signifying his rage at the mention of his weak Rookie level form. He tightened the pressure on Kyubimon.

"**BE QUIET!" **raged the Mega as he prepared to attack . He put back the gun and brought forth his sharp claws and extended it towards her. Rika's eyes widened as she realized what Beelzemon was about to do.

"KYUBIMON, you've got to get out of there!" She looked down at the five or so Digimodify cards in her right hand and at her D-Ark in her left. "These cards are useless. How do I help her now?" she said fearing for her partner's safety.

Beelzemon smirked wickedly as he raised his claws for the final strike. The claws gleamed in the light. "Any last words?" asked Beelzemon.

"Why are you…..so…..blind?" replied Kyubimon as she tried to raise her head but failed and slumped back down to the ground. This seemed to ignite the final spark within Beelzemon as he snarled and lunged forward, his claws preparing to strike.

Suddenly, his arms were stopped mere inches away from his target The dark Digimon looked up to see none other than Leomon's fist restraining him.

The warrior looked straight into Beelzemon's eyes. "I do not know who you are, but I do know that you are being used. Is it rally worth it to use this power against the children ? ", asked Leomon.

Beelzemon's rage peaked. His crimson eyes sparked with fury. **"You do not know anything!"** screamed the Mega. Leomon immediately drew back and sent his fist crashing straight into Beelzemon's face. He punched him in the stomach with his free hand.

"To have power is not to be strong. You see I know that better than anyone." replied the warrior. He turned back to look at Jeri. Jeri looked back at Leomon, worried.

The Beast Digimon turned to face Beelzemon once again. His eyes shone with determination. "Do what you must, Beelzemon but I will **not **let you harm these children." the warrior replied with valor.

Having had enough of this warrior talk and finally sparked off, Beelzemon lunged out and struck the warrior impaling him in the gut. Leomon's pupils dilated in shock as he roared in pain as he looked down to find Beelzemon's claws embedded in his stomach. With satisfaction, the dark warrior pulled back his hand, allowing Leomon to fall back onto the ground, fatally injured.

Jeri cried out terrified, tears brimming in her eyes "**LEOMON!"**. She could not hold back her tears any further as they slid down her cheeks. The other Tamers watched on, shocked by the outcome.

Kazu couldn't believe what he was seeing. " I …..can't believe he got Leomon." Beside him, an equally shocked Kenta recoiled in horror "I think… we're next. We've got to get out of here. I can't take anymore of this."

Kyubimon was horrified. Her anger surfaced at this. "Why you…!", but before she could get back on her feet Beelzemon kicked her back down.

Leomon realized that he was done for. The data began to escape from his injured gut. The warrior felt great pain but yet refused to give up. He looked up at the Demon Lord Digimon and tried to reason with him once again.

"Why…don't you…see? Why don't …you….….understand?" asked the warrior as he leaned back, the pain finally overcoming his body. . The deletion process had long since begun. The lower half of his body had completely disintegrated into data particles by then. Jeri watched on, tears falling from her eyes. Leomon's eyes looked directly into Jeri.

"Be brave Jeri. Part of me will always be with you. Remember, you have a lion's heart." These were his final word as his body completely disintegrated into digital data and scattered into the air. Jeri's yellow D-Arc beeped and the screen turned from glowing white to grey static.

Meanwhile, Beelzemon laughed darkly as he expanded his chest and begun loading the random data particles floating in the air.

_What a fool,_ thought Beelzemon. " No! To have power IS to be strong. I'll keep loading data till no one can stop me." He took in a breath and screamed "NO ONE."

Growlmon looked on in shock unable to comprehend what had just happened. "He…..was only trying to help us…..and you…" His voice faded away as he leaned forward, his friendly pupil's contracting into deadly dots within his yellow eyes.

On the other hand, Takato's fists were literally shaking with rage and the anger within him immediately came forth. " How could you….. How could you do this HORRIBLE thing? I'll make you hurt." He took a step forward "**I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" **As he said this a malignant dark red aura appeared around his body.

Growlmon appeared behind Takato and headed forward. Takato screamed in rage, immediately digivolving Growlmon into War Growlmon who let out a ferocious roar, signifying both Digimon and Tamer's insane anger.

Jeri looked on in shock, moving back, frightened. "What's happening to the two of you?" Behind him, Kazu came running up to Jeri. "Jeri, what are you doing? We've gotta get outta here?" He tried to pull her away. Jeri immediately yanked her hand back. "No one touch me. Everyone….just LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried as she began to sob into her hands. Kazu was taken aback by her reaction.

Beelzemon looked amusedly at War Growlmon. "Nice outfit. But you're still no match for me, ya big lump! Just so you know, when I'm done with you, I'm gonna finish your friends off one by one." Takato looked on, his rage further fueled.

"You're wrong.** You're the one whose finished!**" War Growlmon's pupils contracted further as he let out a feral roar. The jets on his back started letting off a stream of exhaust flames. He lifted off from the ground and rushed towards the Demon Lord. Beelzemon merely grinned as he approached. When the cyborg dragon was mere inches from him, Beelzemon phased out of the way. He appeared overhead, twin guns in his hands.

"Take this, ya big dumb truck!" Laughing maliciously, he let off two rounds, one at a time. Both hit War Growlmon dead on, but the Digimon was completely unhindered. He leapt into the air and snapped at the Demon Digimon, taking him completely by surprise.

"Finish him. Do it. **Tear him apart**." said Takato as he watched the ongoing feud. Jeri looked on, unable to contemplate anything at all. "Don't do this" she sobbed.

The enraged Beelzemon drove his claws directly into War Growlmon. The cyborg Digimon crashed onto the ground. Takato was enraged. "You CANNOT lose. I won't allow it. I….order you to digivolve. Digivolve…" Takato yelled as he brought forth his D-Arc "…**NOOOOOOOW!**"

A dark red sphere of energy materialized in front of War Growlmon's chest. Immediately, the triangular formation on the cyborg's chest began to glow on and off. Henry was taken aback by this. "The mark on his chest is glowing. What's happening to him?" the Tamer asked.

The ground began to rumble and shake. Lightning arched across the crimson sky overhead. Flames began to surround War Growlmon, eventually engulfing him completely. Henry instantly recognized what was occurring. "Takato…..he's digivolving."

Takato watched, pleased. "Yes…that's it. Digivolve. I order you to digivolve TO MEGA!" Takato screamed.

The flames around the cyborg dragon brightened considerably, but then drew to a stop. But what emerged from within, was seemingly someone's worst nightmare.

War Growlmon's entire form had changed. Drastically. His legs had vanished to be replaced by a long serpentine tail ending with a decidedly pointed tip. His entire chest and forearms were covered by white armor. The triangular DigiHazard symbol located at the very centre. On either sides of his arms rested long sharp lethal blades. Large orange wing, outlined by yellow marking rested on his back. War Growlmon's face had been replaced by that of a ferocious beast. His mouth was lined with a series of jagged rows of fangs, dripping with saliva as his malevolent, crimson red eyes stared directly at Beelzemon.

Takato was horrified by this. His senses returned as he gazed up at the Evil Dragon Digimon, unable to come to terms with what had just transpired. "Guilmon…what have I done to you boy?…..Sorry…." Takato's voice faded away as the hand holding his D-Arc feel loosely to his sides. The red striped Digivice began to crack apart. The Tamer's grip loosened and it smashed onto the ground, breaking into data particles and dissipated into the air.

The massive dragon let out a ferocious beastly snarl as it lunged forward at Beelzemon.

* * *

Jeri gasped as she woke up, startled at the nightmare she had just seen. Sweat beads ran down her forehead as she looked out of her window. She decided to walk over to the balcony for some fresh air.

It had been two years since the Tamers had been to the Digital World. Two years since the Tamers had defeated, albeit with much difficulty, the resilient D-Reaper Program which had been hell bent on deleting both the Digital and Real Worlds from the plane of existence. The Tamers had narrowly managed to devolve the D-Reaper to its harmless state and sent it back to the Digital World. But along with it the Tamers had to pay a heavy price-the Digimon had to be sent back to the Digital World. Due to the highly instable coding of the Juggernaut Program, the Digimon were reverted to the In-Training forms and further stay in the Real World would have led to complete deletion.

Yes, it had been two years since all this had occurred. But it had also been two years since Leomon had died.

_Why am I still thinking about this? I thought I had gotten over it_, thought Jeri. But try as she might, she was far away from the truth. Deep within herself, she knew she still missed her partner Digimon.

"Its useless lying to myself. Leomon…..I still miss you. I wish you could come back." Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the Lion Digimon's strong brave face. Leomon had been as close to Jeri as her mother. When she had been young, her mother had passed away. Not that she did not love her step-mother but sometimes, she still missed her real mother wishing she had known her better.

"That's the second time I had this nightmare this week. Why can't I just get over it? I know…..Leomon can never return-" she stopped herself as pain overcame her. She remembered clearly all that had happened, after the nightmare had been cut short. Megidramon had lunged and fought Beelzemon ferociously. Throughout most of the fight, Megidramon had possessed the advantage due to his overwhelming size and power. But at the end, Beelzemon managed to destroy Chatsuramon, and had absorbed the Deva's data to gain the upper hand and had finally managed to defeat the Evil Dragon Digimon, which reverted Megidramon back to Guilmon. Realizing the error of his ways, Takato had resolved to work together with Guilmon, thus leading to the Biomerge to Gallantmon. The Knight Digimon had fought a pretty much even battle with Beelzemon but had finally managed to beat him. However, he had spared Beelzemon's life on Jeri's request, who did not wish to see any further destruction. Beelzemon had walked away, ashamed of what he had done.

But apparently, Jeri's wish had fallen on deaf years as soon, she was kidnapped by one of the agents of the D-Reaper which used Jeri's sorrow and fear as a power source. Beelzemon joined forces with the Tamers to bring a stop to the destructive program. Gallantmon and Beelzemon had personally risked their lives to save Jeri from the Kernel Sphere of the D-Reaper. Beelzemon would have died in the attempt had it not been for Gallantmon who had rescued him in the nick of time.

Jeri had long since forgiven Impmon for what he had done. Nevertheless, it had not diminished the pain Jeri felt whenever she remembered Leomon. The Lion Digimon's death had affected her harshly.

_I can't blame anyone. Leomon was my partner. I was supposed to protect him as I was his Tamer. Yet, I just watched and let it all happen. I guess…I was never good enough to be a Tamer, _thought Jeri.

She came to bed as she rested on the soft pillows trying to block out any further memories from flooding her mind. Sleep washed over the tired girl as her eyes shut.

Unbeknownst to Jeri, the yellow D-Arc on her desk began to beep faintly as the static on the screen drew to a stop and the screen turned black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The first chapter of Return of the Beast King. Oh, and unless you guys didn't know, the Death Slingers are the pair of guns Beelzemon uses for his 'Double Impact' technique.**

**Well, see ya later. Oh, and R&R everyone.**


End file.
